Woe
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Everyone hates their job. Why would I be any different?
1. Valerie

Alright it's been a long time since I've posted anything, but what can I say I'm lazy. ANYWAY. This is the start of a new series I came up with obviously entitled Woe.

1. It's pokemon, if you're here, you know that. I intentionally didn't mention pokemon or the name of the pokemon solely to test my own skills of description. Can YOU guess what pokemon it is? (It's at the bottom.)

2. I wrote this so it can be a stand alone story so in case I decide to abandon it like a certain other story, it'll hold up by itself.

Without further adieu, READ THE DAMN STORY! Please?

* * *

><p>It's standard routine. Every other day at around the same time she calls from her cell phone. "Money's in the bank, hun. You can come right over." But sometimes this happens. I hate it when she calls at the last second, especially at a time I should have had off.<p>

The time I would have spent getting much needed and much deserved rest, I now have to spend with her. Why couldn't she have just called tomorrow? Now, against my will I have to drive halfway across town for her. I hate my job. I hate it so much. But you gotta do what you gotta do, and everyone hates their job. Why would I be any different?

The trip across town is always short, especially when I speed through the lesser-used roads, dashing by stop signs where I had never seen a soul cross the street. I used to be a safe driver, but nowadays I find myself getting anxious on the way to see my clients. Not in a good way of course, as if there is a good way. I get fidgety, and restless, wondering to myself why the car can't go any faster. I press the gas as hard as allowed, reaching well over a hundred on straightaways. I just want to get this over with, this annoying routine I had become so accustomed to.

Get in. Get out. As quick as possible. Give her what she wants, go home and hope no one else calls, just like every other day. I thought I'd get pretty lucky today and have no one call. I try not to be such a wishful thinker as it only leads to disappointment, but when one client cancels and the other two slots are empty, I can't help but get a little optimistic. Then again, who knows how many reservations will be made in the short time I'll spend at Valerie's. Some people schedule weeks in advance. It's best not to think about it, lest I make myself more anxious.

Fifteen minutes for a trip that should have been thirty isn't bad. But I need to be more careful. If I keep showing up early like this. Valerie will think I actually like her.

"That's what I like about you, Rob. Always so punctual. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were desperate to see me."

And there she was, leaning against the side of her door wearing nothing but a fluffy black robe. Like a whore. I'm absolutely certain there was nothing underneath. She never seemed like a subtle person.

Before I had even pulled into the driveway, she was waiting for me, that big blue tail of hers swinging to and fro, always an obvious sign she was anxious.

With every step I took toward her door, her grin widened until those frighteningly sharp teeth of hers showed. Her long, streamlined face resembling that of a dragon, there was room for many and she loved to show them off. Her smile seemed wicked in nature. Although I'm sure that wasn't the intent, it's just the sort of vibe she gave off. Her black and yellow eyes added to the malevolent illusion.

The routine had begun, not when I left the house, not when I exited the car, but the moment I got the call. It's happening exactly as it always has. The moment I was close enough, she wrapped her arms around me. One around my head and one around my waist. Playing my part well, I did the same. With a moderate amount of force, she pressed her puckered lips to mine and tightened her grip on my body. I always had the feeling that this was her favorite part. Using twice as much strength, I pulled her closer, 'overpowering' her somewhat. It's a formality. Being what she is, she could easily overpower me. But every time I do this, she melts in my arms, her body going almost limp as I win her over with fake passion.

She seemed to love it when I pulled her closer, mashing her ample breasts against my chest.

Follow the routine and nothing more.

Slowly but surely, my hands made their way down her body. Her skin was rough like the hide of a dragon, but the scales on her were so miniscule that you would need a microscope to make out their shape. The top of her frame was relatively thin, but farther down, her body widened as my hands found her sizable hips. Humanoid or not, those hips were common in her species.

I gave them a firm squeeze and she instantly threw them forward to meet mine, wrapping one leg around my body as she rubbed against me. I could tell she was getting excited. Not only were her movements becoming slightly more frantic by the second, but...the routine... "Phew." She gasped as she pulled away from my face. "It's getting hot out here. Come on. It's much cooler inside."

"Let's." It was about that time anyway. I mean it's a bad neighborhood and all but who knows how many children were watching. I don't know. I never break focus when dealing with Valerie.

I'm not sure why she lives in such a small house. With her kind of money, she could surely afford a mansion. I guess I should have mentioned that she's rich. She's never actually admitted it, but how else can she afford me to come over every other day, plus the little 'tip' she includes for "doing such a good job." I've seen the car she drives. I've seen the clothes she wears. Neither suggest a lower or middle-class citizen. I don't know how she gets her money or what she does for a living, but it isn't really my business, now is it?

She lead me through her darkened apartment, down the narrow hallway leading to the only lit room in sight: her bedroom. She walked a short distance ahead of me, purposefully swaying her hips in an attempt to entice me. But as usual the only thing I could pay attention to was her long, blue tail and how close it got to my face. It always had such a strange look, like a halberd adorned shark fins instead of blades. Its tip was sharp enough to poke an eye out, but I wasn't worried. She had proven time and again she had superb control over it, even if she didn't show it sometimes.

Gently she closed the door behind me as I entered the room. I could almost feel her eyes staring at me from head to toe. I think she had developed a fondness for my body. No matter how well I knew her, it still made me feel uneasy, those narrow eyes of her sizing me up like prey ready to be slaughtered. What's even worse, I now had strip in front of my predator. But she would never let me do it alone.

A short while after the door closed, she was behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder and breathing down my neck. Her hands guided my own as they helped to lift my shirt over my head and drop it to the floor. Her dextrous hands undid my belt buckle with ease. With nothing left to hold them, they fell to the ground without resistance.

She stepped back and as I turned around, the large, black robe dropped to the ground and, surprise, surprise, there was nothing underneath. Nothing besides her scaly, blue, full-figured body. She was curvy to say the least. Her chest, unlike the rest of her body was a vibrant red, and the smallest part of her stomach was an equally bright yellow. She had perky, volleyball-sized breasts with large, dark red areola. That's what you would call well-endowed. Her kind did always seem to have larger than normal assets. Her hips were so wide, meaning her rump was equally large, almost as if someone had taken an air pump to it, though not quite as silly-looking as you would imagine. Her waist was only barely smaller than her hips. And of course her thighs were incredibly thick. It'd take three of my hands just to cover their perimeter. If she were human, I'd say she had a beautiful body. But she wasn't...

She quickly made her way over and pulled me into a kiss once again. Now in the seclusion of her home, the few inhibitions she had left disappeared into thin air. Her kiss was forcible. With remarkable strength she used it to push me backwards until I fell upon her bed. Even then she refused to let up. She wouldn't let us an inch apart, not for long anyway.

She forced her large tongue into my mouth and always encouraged me to mirror her actions. As if under her control, I did as she silently asked.

You know, it's strange. This used to be the hardest part of my job. Not the sex, not the foreplay, but forcing myself to be intimate with these creatures. Never in a million years did I expect I would have to, and the first time, I nearly threw up. Nothing scared me more than putting my mouth to theirs. Them sticking their tongue into mine. Kissing like we were long-lost lovers. It used to be frightening, but now it's just part of the routine. Her elongated face makes it hard though.

Their species' mouths aren't made for kissing. They're made to look intimidating and, you know, bite and tear through chunks of meat as made evident by the many rows of sharp teeth in her head. I'd cut my tongue on them more than once. Eerily enough, I think Valerie got off on it.

I was fortunate. The kiss always lasted long, giving me plenty of time to visit my happy place and prepare myself for what was to come. I'm sure she was the equivalent of a fashion model to her race, but I just didn't see it. I prefer my women more...human and possess faces that don't frighten small children. Believe me I've seen it happen.

I took deep breaths and tried not to remember I was sticking my tongue in a knife factory. I've gotten good at it over time. I started to pitch an underwear tent and as the routine dictates, once it hits her stomach, it's about time to start. But the next part always did confuse me.

In my line of work, women tend to lean toward the selfish side, and I don't blame them. It costs to call me, about five-hundred dollars on average. And it's _my_ job to pleasure _them_. That being said, I don't understand why Valerie does what she does. Perhaps it's part of what gets her off. I've seen it happen before and she surely does look like she enjoys it, but not in that way. Whatever the case, it needs to happen for me to get through this. If it makes her happy and gets her out of my hair faster, I'm all for it.

She placed one last kiss on my nose before sliding backwards, running the tip of my member along her scaly hide. Farther and farther down she traveled, her malicious gaze never leaving mine. Before long, my member passed through her breasts as her face arrived at its destination. There she flashed a toothy grin before opening that frightening mouth of hers and showing me her many rows of sharp teeth. Maybe this is her favorite part: Scaring the ever living hell out of me.

Despite my constant fear, it never showed on my face. In any situation, a faint smile more than suffices where any emotion should be shown. Works every time I'm disgusted and/or frightened.

I could practically see the steam coming from her mouth. As she exhaled I could feel her hot breath surrounding my member in a thick cloud of warmth. With one finger, she pulled my underwear down, finally exposing me to the open air. She smiled wide as she inched her tongue closer and closer. It's at times like these that I get really nervous. I'd show it on my face but I have an act to put up. That is however very hard to do with the risk of...dismemberment. I can only imagine how my face must look as it shifts from scared to normal and back. Whatever it looks like, Valerie doesn't seem to mind.

I closed my eyes as I awaited first contact, and before I knew it, she was dragging her slimy, red tongue along my length. I hate to admit it but, damn does that feel good.

No longer was it an option to imagine myself elsewhere. I don't have a very vivid imagination. Valerie is the only one who has ever done this for me, but I'm hard pressed to believe anyone could do it better.

Again she ran her slimy tongue along the base of my shaft, making me throb involuntarily. This was a guilty pleasure to say the least. She ran a hand along my sensitive inner thigh. She knew it was one of my weak spots. We had spent every other day together for the past month and half. She knew me almost as well as I knew myself.

Against my better judgment I opened my eyes and they immediately locked with hers. She never looks away, ever. She just seems to love watching my expression, and how easily she can manipulate it with the flick of a tongue. It does seem like a loss of power on my end but when it comes down to it, there's nothing I can do. She paid, and she can do whatever she wants with her time.

Valerie's tongue was about as smooth as the skin on one's palm and frighteningly long. Little by little she exposed more of it as she continued to pleasure me. The sopping wet organ circled my member again and again, leaving viscous trails of saliva in its wake. So much tongue...

Before long, Valerie had managed to wrap it around my girth twice over, and as she pulled away it squeezed me gently. It's hard to deny how good it felt. I used to try to convince myself I didn't enjoy it, but it's a lot harder than it sounds, especially considering how hard it sounds to begin with.

Valerie couldn't keep the thing in her mouth. Again and again she snaked it up, down, and around my member in long, slow strokes. She'd stop every once and awhile only to lick her lips in a seductive display and then turn her tongue on me once more.

She grabbed hold of my aching shaft with both hands, her grip leaving only the head uncovered. I couldn't see it for long as Valerie's tongue overtook it in seconds. She had me shaking with a series of rapid flicks and long, smooth licks, and before I could react, she lowered her mouth to it, suckling it like a big, pink straw. Still she'd never give her tongue a rest. I could see it leaving the confines of her mouth to pleasure what her hands missed.

I wouldn't last long at this rate. Already I could feel the pressure building as Valerie's mouth provided the most wonderful sensation imaginable. She sunk lower and lower, sliding her hands away as she engulfed the entirety of member.

I gasped as she tenderly rubbed it against the roof of her mouth. At the same time her slimy tongue continued to glide across the bottom. Her wet slurps were intentionally audible. I could see copious amounts of her saliva running down my shaft in thick globules. She was always so messy. I'm sure she thought it turned me on. It didn't, but I can always pretend.

She closed her eyes as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, over and over. I struggled to keep myself from cumming. It's a fine line I have to walk. I want to get this over with and cum quickly, but if I do she'll suspect something. And if I wait too long...well I'm just wasting my time. I have to wait for the right moment, and thankfully that moment is close. I'm sure Valerie could sense it too.

She began to bob her head even faster, no doubt picking up on the subtle signs of my body. The increase of my breathing speed, the curling and uncurling of my toes, the tightening of my thigh muscles. Now that I think about it, they aren't too subtle.

Valerie once again looked to my face as she suckled my member. By this point my eyes were unfocused and half-lidded. Faintly she smiled, her free hand teasing my sack with the gentlest of rubs. She twisted her head back and forth as well as up and down, watching as I struggled to keep my face straight. I was close and I know she could tell. She planned to finish me.

At the last second she removed her mouth and vigorously began to jack me off. The slimy concoction of her spit and my pre squished between her fingers, resounding in a loud and frequent 'fap.' She grabbed on with both hands, beating my meat like it was the last thing she would ever do. It was impossible to hold back.

The pressure in my loins building over time finally erupted. I gasped as my member fired spurt after spurt of sticky cum into the air. Not wanting to see Valerie's reptilian face, I closed my eyes as I rode out the bliss in darkness. I could still feel Valerie's hands wrapped tight around my member, holding it it still and inhibiting its powerful throbs.

A short minute later, my orgasm finally waned. Soon after it ended, I remembered where I was. I opened my eyes to see Valerie staring at me and wearing that malicious/seductive smile again. My cum was all over her breasts. As she idly continued to stroke me back to hardness with one hand, the other toyed with my sticky ejaculate, slathering them over a wider area than before. It stuck to her fingers like glue and as she pulled away it stretched into thin strings and fell to the bed.

Yet again her tongue left her mouth to cleanse her hands of my cum. She slowly licked in between her fingers and all across her palms.

Do people really find that arousing? I don't get it. I think it's pretty gross actually, not that I could tell her that. What was especially gross was what she was sure to do next.

Sure enough, after she was done cleaning herself, she crawled up my body once more and pressed her lips to her mine. The salty flavor of my own fluid was the only thing I could taste. I'm used to it now, but you have no idea how much I wanted to puke the first time this happened. Thankfully I'm not only a good actor, but I have a strong stomach as well. You have to in my line of work.

This kiss was always short. Just a quick show of 'affection' before we moved on the main event. That didn't stop Valerie from putting her tongue inside of my mouth though. As she pulled away, a long trail of saliva followed.

Her eyes half-lidded, her long, blue muzzle curved into an open-mouth smile, her breath shallow and rigid. She was ready.

I grabbed her shoulders and laid her next to me. She offered no resistance. Instantly she rolled onto her back and scooted up to the bed frame. She stared at me with the most needy look I'd in a long while. She must have been really horny today.

She had spread her legs wide, exposing her moist folds to the open air. I expected something different the first time I had seen it, but Valerie's sex was surprisingly human-looking, save for two things: One, the color, two, the lack of a clitoris. It baffled me the first time around but I soon discovered her other areas - particularly the lips - were just as sensitive as a clit would be, perhaps more so. It's taken some time, but I've become quite adept at exploiting their sensitivity.

I scooted forward and lowered my face to her sex, but before I could make contact she stopped me. "No time for that, sweetie. I need you now."

I was a bit surprised. That's usually her favorite part. Oh well. No skin off my nose, though admittedly I didn't mind that part of the routine as much. "In a hurry?"

"I don't have much time today. Appointments, you know how it is. No rush though. I want to enjoy this." She accented her words mischievous whisper.

Ugh, she gives me shivers when she says things like that. Her already thin reptilian pupils narrow to slits as if she's looking at me like a piece of meat. And the edges of her mouth raise ever so slightly, giving me a clear view of those razor sharp teeth of hers. It always makes me feel like I should be worried or on edge, like she could pounce at any second and tear my throat out. Not to mention, she looks directly into my eyes as she smiles. It makes me freeze every time, but only for a moment.

Fighting my instinct to run, I scooted even closer, lining my face with hers. Her predatory gaze softened as she reached her arms around my neck, ensuring I would go nowhere if she for some reason chose to tear my head off and swallow it whole.

I grabbed on to the bed frame behind her head and pulled myself closer. Her scaly thighs coming to rest against my own. I had to sit upon her thick tail as it had nowhere else to go but in between her legs. I didn't mind. It was softer than it looked.

The tip of my member soon came into contact with her folds. They seemed to irradiate warmth. As I poked and prodded her lips, soft gasps and moans escaped from her mouth. She looked me dead in the eye and smiled. "You're such a tease."

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

She chuckled but had no time to reply as my tip began to pierce her moist folds. Slowly she threw her head back as I pushed farther and farther into her depths. Her breath became rigid and shuddered, and her arms tightened around my neck.

As usual, her tunnel was extraordinarily tight. Though, not to brag or anything, I am extraordinarily thick. I don't have my job for nothing, you know.

Slowly I pushed my way into her depths, trying whenever possible not to force my way through. Frequently her walls would tighten around me, forcing me to stop and wait for her to loosen. But determined as I was, I would pull out a bit and then continue to push forward, spreading her moist walls apart with my member.

This continued for less than a minute until with a final, gentle push, I had hilted myself within her. With a long, soft sigh, Valerie finally opened her eyes again. They looked glazed-over and her cheeks were flush, almost as if she had had an orgasm. But that couldn't be. She has much more control than that.

"Make it last." She whispered to me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"As you wish." I replied almost sarcastically.

Relocating my hands to her hips, I slowly began to pull my member free, Valerie's walls clenching me as I did. I pulled almost all the way out before gently thrusting my hips forward again. Her tunnel emitted the softest squish as I hilted myself once more.

I hadn't even set a pace. As per Valerie's wishes, I took it as slow as possible at first, doing my best to make the experience last. My thrusts were long and slow, but firm and deep. I pushed gently against her walls, spreading them again and again around my girth.

By this point, Valerie's sex was more than dripping. Her juices ran down the sides of my length like a leaking faucet. The added lubrication was always a big help.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, attempting to pull me even closer than before. Her large breasts were squished in between our bodies. Though their size prevented us from getting too close, that didn't stop Valerie from trying. I could hear her breath rapidly growing faster with every passing moment. Along with her soft moans I could hear it plain as day in my ear. Even louder as I began to speed up.

My pace was still slow, but that was good enough for her. If she had any kind of complaint, she was always sure to tell me. So long as she kept quiet, I knew I was doing right.

I ground my hips against hers, prodding the sensitive points of her depths as best I could. The signs of pleasure were obvious. Loud gasps and sudden, violent contractions were clear indicators I'd hit a sweet spot. And I can only imagine how it must feel to have me rub so tenderly against her sensitive lips. It must have felt pretty damn good because as she rested her head on my shoulder, I felt a bit of drool running down my back. She must have been out of it to have drooled on me. To be honest, I'm pretty used to that too. Saliva in any form no longer phases me.

It was about that time. I began picking up speed very rapidly and becoming far less gentle with my thrusts. With Valerie's walls slick with juices, there was very little resistance. Nothing but Valerie's contractions could slow me down and they weren't doing a very good job. They only drove me to thrust harder as I felt the need to hilt myself every single time.

As much as I hate to admit it, I have trouble controlling myself the longer I go. But it's the same with everyone, isn't it? The closer you get to orgasm, the harder it is to stop. Valerie's snug walls felt amazing as they squeezed on me like a warm, wet hand.

I should have more self control than this, really I should. My hands once again moved to the headboard as I needed the extra leverage to further pleasure Valerie and myself. My thrusts quickly passed the threshold of gentle and deep into rough territory. The bed shook underneath my strength. Repeatedly it banged against the wall, growing louder and louder by the second. I sure hope someone wasn't asleep on the other side.

As hard as she tried, Valerie couldn't control herself either. She had contained her moans for a good while, but she couldn't contain them any longer. She finally broke out with a blaring scream, followed by numerous loud moans, the occasional obscenity, and the word 'yes,' around twenty times. I counted.

Her arms and legs tightened almost painfully around my body, and her tail beat against the bed again and again. No doubt she was closer to climax than me and it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

Aiming to finish her, I rammed my body into hers one final time. I sunk my member as deep as it would go, but continued to push and grind against Valerie's sensitive blue lips. With every powerful shove I was rewarded with an almost ear-splitting moan. Her walls began to quiver. Her voice began to shudder. She screamed my name as loud as she could as she finally hit her peak.

Valerie's walls squeezed me impossibly tight. Her whole body began to shake and quiver. "Don't stop!" She managed to gasp into my ear. Not that I could anyway. As close as I was, her walls were bliss. I continued to thrust through her climax, rushing myself to orgasm as Valerie's body quivered in my arms.

Her juices gushed with every one of my rough pounds. They soaked both our crotches in the lustful liquid. Valerie's orgasm seemed to go on and on. Her walls never relinquished their grip, allowing me to thrust my way climax in no time at all.

I stifled a groan as I finally my hit peak. I once again drove my member as deep as it would go and unleashed my pent-up load. It was the most wonderful feeling of relief and ecstasy from the pit of my stomach throughout my entire body. My numerous heavy spurts coated Valerie's walls in a sticky, white goop. They continued to clamp down on me as if trying to squeeze out every last drop of gooey cum. And I was all to happy to release it.

Though my orgasm came second, it still ended seconds before Valerie's. I envy her species for that. It must feel amazing being able to go on that long.

One after the other we came down from our orgasmic high, panting in each other's ears as we struggled to catch our breath. Valerie's arms finally relinquished their death grip and she let them fall to the side as she rested her back against the headboard. I rested against her. Her large breasts were surprisingly good cushions, despite their slight scaliness.

We rested like that for some time. Valerie's told me more than once that she enjoys this part almost as much as the sex, almost. I'll admit, forgetting that I'm laid against a big blue dragon, I kind of enjoy it too. Her body warmth is pretty of comforting.

We can sit like this for ten minutes or more depending on the day. But once we're both fully recovered, it's about time to go. My sessions can last up to an hour and a half, but it's up to my client to choose when to end it. Usually it takes about a half an hour. Forty-five minutes for the more experienced women. I don't think I've ever had a women go over the time limit, but one has come close. Valerie is a twenty minute sort of woman, even less so today. It was just a quickie and I assumed we were done.

I went to move, but her arms reached round my back one last time. "Don't go just yet." She said with an almost urgent tone. But once she cleared her throat, the seductive voice returned. "Stay. Just a bit longer."

"Don't you have an appointment to get to?"

"Well," She began to caress my shoulder and run her hand up and down my back. "It's not that important. They'll understand if I'm a little late. If we're fast enough, we could get a whole nother-"

"Valerie, I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you need me, just call me." I felt like a parent scolding their child. I always go through this with her. Always trying to get me to stay longer, even in cases where she had been worn out and couldn't possibly go another round. I think she's just trying to get more bang for her buck and I'm not having it. "I gotta go now, and so do you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She sighed and reluctantly agreed. I planted a kiss on her muzzle and left to gather my things. No time for clean-up. I'll wash the underwear when I get home. That's why I allow myself plenty of time between sessions.

At about three sessions a day at thirty minutes to an hour each, I give myself plenty of much-needed rest and recuperation time. If I did anymore I'd rub myself raw.

I waved to Valerie one last time before exiting the room. She gave a faint smile, waved back, and I was off. Another five-hundred in my pocket.

* * *

><p>Give up? It was a garchomp.<p> 


	2. Valerie 2

Had I actually thought this through, I would have included this with the last chapter, but too fucking late now, and padding this out would make it terrible. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>If there's anything I like about my job, it's the amount of interesting people I get to meet, and all the things I learn from them. I do like to learn after all. I just love that feeling you get when you realize you don't know nearly as much as you thought. What that means to me is that there's another opportunity to learn, and learn I have.<p>

I'm kind of ashamed to admit that, like most people nowadays, I used to be a little close minded. I stuck with my own species because that's where I felt comfortable. Everyone else, pokemorphs that is, were just...other. Not that I thought any less of them. I just never imagined that I would become dependent on them for my very life...

She called me in today as I expected she would. Valerie, one of my most loyal customers. It went much like any other day. She was waiting for me as I arrived. As always, she wore nothing but her favorite black robe which didn't stay on for long once we reached her room.

It was different this time. All throughout the house was the smell of incense – expensive stuff, not the cheap kind that just smelled like burning plants. It was subtle, and almost smelled of roses. There was a thin haze in Valerie's room. A couple sticks of the sweet-smelling incense were burning away on her desk off to the side. Even stranger still were the candles she had positioned around the room. They were still tall. They had only been recently lit.

Her large bed had been pulled forward. Behind it was the source of an orange glow creeping halfway up the wall, and providing most of the light we would need. Call me crazy, but all this seemed a little romantic to me. I'm not so naive that I wouldn't recognize this sort of thing, but I couldn't quite bring myself to believe that it was actually happening.

As unlikely as it was, I shook it off as coincidence and went about business as usual. Valerie was about as tender as ever, if not more so than usual. Not in as much of a rush this time around, we had the time for the usual foreplay, but things were different this time around. It started off normal, as it always does: a little licking, a little sucking, moaning and all that. However, things changed. Whereas normally Valerie sits back and lets me do things my way – it's normally for the best, and she never seems to mind – she was a little more forceful this time, and when I say 'a little more,' I mean that it feels like I was raped.

She pinned me down and rubbed up against me like some kind of wild animal. I'd like to say I wasn't worried, but this horny-pokemon act was scaring me.

We had quite a bit of rough and reckless sex, her letting out a myriad of loud moans and bestial growls. Of course, the entire time, she took control of the situation. I did what I could here and there, but ultimately, Valerie had the reigns, and she seemed to be enjoying it. I couldn't complain.

It had been just over an hour when she began to tire. I had cum once, she had cum several times – she really had some stamina – and I was pretty sure that this would be the last round. She had me pinned me to the bed once again. Her arms holding mine down, I could only sit and bare it as she bounced up and down on my lap. She was panting hard, her mouth hanging open, but its edges curved up into a wide, toothy smile. I was beginning to pant as well. Even with my all of my experience, I couldn't begin to match her stamina.

It became increasingly hard to stop myself from cumming. I make it a point not to cum before the customer unless it can't be helped. My performance tends to decrease after the first time, and I can't have that happening. Today however, seemed to be one of those times. Valerie seemed determined to make things hard on me.

She wore a wide smile as she repeatedly bounced on top of me. Despite my best efforts, I could feel myself slipping. I think she could tell. That smile grew wider and wider, until it was more broad than any human could ever hope to achieve. That was a grin only a garchomp could have.

She panted loudly, her tongue hanging from her mouth as it gaped. No doubt she was as close as me. I tried my hardest to delay the inevitable. I closed my eyes, clenched my teeth, and soldiered on till the last minute. Valerie wrapped her arms around my neck. It was then that I could tell she had reached her peak. So had I.

My legs trembling, I gasped into Valerie's ear. I clenched the bedsheets in hand as my hips involuntarily thrust upwards. Sometimes I curse my own carnal needs. As hard as it is to admit, it felt great, even better as Valerie kept slamming into me as I came. I couldn't help but grab on to her fairly large rump and force it down as I emptied my load into her. I assume she enjoyed that as well, because not too soon after, she came too. I could see her tail twitching as it always did when she came. Like a miniature river, her juices flowed down my dick and legs. It was so warm. It's strange. It made the afterglow feel so much more...comfortable. I banished that thought as soon as I could. Valerie had probably tired herself out, and now I could finally get the hell out of here.

As much as I wanted to just up and leave, I knew I couldn't. Clients love when you spend just a little time with them afterwards, Valerie especially. She let out a sigh of content, and began to pant lightly in my ear. She still held me tight, and it didn't feel like she was going to let go any time soon, so I waited.

Inevitably, after a bit of rest, she pulled her arms from my neck and propped herself on her hands, just above my face. "Did you like that, Rob?"

The question struck me as odd. Why would she care? I could have lied like always and said yes, but for some reason, I said nothing. I guess she took the dumbfounded look on my face as a yes.

"Well," she chuckled as she ran her hand up and down my chest. "I figured you were getting a little tired of the same old routine, so I changed things up a bit. You see, it never gets boring with me."

I still wasn't quite sure how to respond, but I had to find something to say. "No doubt about it." She chuckled again and finally let me up. I went to stand, but Valerie draped her arms over my shoulders.

"Stay for a bit. You're free today, right?" That was true enough, she was my last client for the day, but I didn't want to stay. "I was thinking you'd, oh I don't know, stay the night. It'd be so much more convenient than driving across town, wouldn't it?"

It would, not that I cared. "I really shouldn't." I went to stand again, but a split second after I did, she pulled me down.

"It's no problem, really. I won't force sex on you or anything. It'll just be the two of us."

Now I was sure I wasn't paranoid. She was really trying to seduce me, and I wasn't having it. "No thanks." I said bluntly and tried to stand once more, but yet again she pulled to bed, but with far more force than last time.

"You know, I can give you the life of luxury. Just imagine, you'll-"

"Valerie, no." This time, I made a real effort to get away. I fought hard to pull myself from her grip, but my struggling wasn't getting me anywhere. "W-wait! I can get you anything want! You'll never have to work again! I can pay off all your debt! Just please-" Just then I managed to break free of her arms. I grabbed my shirt and pants and planned to quickly get dressed as I left. Things were getting just a bit too weird for me. I had my things. I was ready to leave, but as I went for the door, I could hear Valerie sniffling.

"Robin, just...stay, please..."

I can usually remain pretty apathetic in these kinds of situations, and believe me, I tried, but the hurt in her voice made my stomach sink. I'd feel terrible for weeks if I had just left her there. Being a good person sucks sometimes.

By the time I turned around, she was already sobbing. It made me feel even worse. Sighing, I went back and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She cried into my chest. "I'm sorry, Robin. I just...just-"

I shushed her. "It'll be okay."

For minutes she cried. I comforted her as best I could, but after she had composed herself, she explained some things to me, a lot of things. We had talked before, plenty of times in fact, but never had we gone too deep into her past. About her husband, and the accident that took his life. About the business she was left to run, and the six lonely years running it. It explained so much, but left me in a pickle as to what to do.

As she went on, I wondered how things would play out had I taken her offer. As nice as it would be to be debt free, I couldn't. Marrying for money? I couldn't live with myself, not to mention the fact that I didn't actually love her. That'd present some problems down the road. I had to tell her flat out, "Valerie I understand, but I can't." I could see the tears beginning to well up in her black and yellow eyes again. "Just stop and think about it for moment. You're actually a respectable member of society. Me, I have sex with people for money. Think about your future. What would people say about us, a garchomp and her human husband? That sort of thing ruins lives, not to mention careers."

"I don't care. I love you."

"Is it love, or lust?" Not surprisingly, she didn't have much of an answer. "Just listen. I know how you feel. I know it hurts. I know you're lonely, but you're a strong woman. Don't be desperate, be patient. You'll know when you find that special one, and trust me, he'll be a lot better than me."

She continued to hold me as I hoped she was actually giving my words some thought. It seemed as though she was, because a short while later, she finally let go, she was silent though. She sat on the bed next to me and stared down, sounding the occasional sniffle.

"Robin...I don't know if I can..."

"I know you can."

"I hate being alone..."

"You're not alone. I'll be with you until you find this lucky guy, so don't you even think about giving up. "

She sighed. "Damn it, Robin. You know you're just making it worse," she said with a sad laugh. "Why do you have to be such a good man? It would have been so much easier if you had just walked away."

"I couldn't live with myself knowing that you would be here crying over a nobody like me."

After staring at the ground for a while longer, she grabbed on to my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "You're right. I know you are, but...I don't want to give you up quite yet." I probably should have, but I didn't resist as she pulled me in for a long kiss. "I want to feel it one more time. Please, Robin."

I was essentially cutting off intimate contact after this, so it was the least I could do. "Lie down then."

For a long while she kept in contact, occasionally updating me about how her search was going, coupled with a bit of small talk here and there. I rarely visited, but that was for her own good, and I can only hope she understands that. It would only cause trouble.

Her calls became less and less frequent. Eventually, they turned to texts, which for her was unusual. Even if she only had a few words to say, she would always call, presumably to hear my voice. Soon enough, even the texts stopped coming. Once every week or so, I would get a, 'Doing great', or a smiley face, and I'd reply, being as distant, but as sincere as I could. There are two I remember though. They were the last I heard of her. Late one night, I received:

'I think I found him. :)'

That one made me smile. A short while later...

'Thx for supporting me. It wasn't lust btw.'


End file.
